brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Action at Vierville
Transcript Baker's introduction I couldn't sleep, so I made sure the guys pulling guard were awake. In the dark you can't help but think about home. I was thinking about George. How we used to launch bottle rockets in a creek behind his house and blame it on the kids down the street. How we always seemed to go after the same girls in high school. How he could be dead right now and I wouldn't even know it. Conflict It is now officially D-Day plus 1. Hartsock, Allen, and Garnett are looking at Leggett. Leggett: Well, most of the time I was relaying radio messages to higher headquarters for Mac. I only saw Krauts there at the end. Mac approaches the group. Mac: You guys look like you had a rough morning. Baker! We've got an M5 light tank moving here to provide support. Link up with 'em and clear the town. I don't know how many Krauts are in the area, so take it easy. Good luck boys. Mac takes Leggett while Baker takes Hartsock, Allen, and Garnett to find the M5 light tank. As Baker, Hartsock, Allen, and Garnett head down the main road to search for the tank, an German rifle platoon is secretly hiding behind a wall. Moments later, while Baker and his squad draw near to the German platoon, the place erupts in a hail of gunfire. Baker immediately orders his squad to take cover behind a wall on the other side of where the German platoon opened up. Just as Baker gave out his order, an explosion went off directly on the Germans position killing them all. It was the M5 light tank Mac mentioned to Baker in the briefing. Baker and his squad come out of cover and head towards the tank. Baker is happy to find that the commander of the tank is none other than his good friend, George Risner. Risner: I'm always saving your ass Matt! Just tell me what to do and I'll do it. Consider me part of the squad. Baker, now with Risner and his tank, begin heading back up the road. Along the way, Baker spots an open fence and goes through. He was quickly met with another German rifle platoon and orders his squad to take cover behind crates. Meanwhile, Risner gets his tank to flank the German platoon and wipes them out. Baker and his squad quickly move out. Baker, his squad, and Risner are nearing their objective at a church. Seconds later, three more German rifle platoon opens up on them. The fighting only lasts about ten minutes before Baker and his squad gain control of the church. Just as Baker, his squad, and Risner stopped to take a quick breather, a Panzer IV unleashes a deadly shell at Baker and his squad. Luckily, no one was killed or wounded. Baker orders his squad to find cover fast, while he gets Risner and his tank to wipe out the Panzer. Immediately following the destruction of the Panzer IV, Risner wiped out the German rifle platoon cowering behind some crates. Suddenly, the church bells start ringing. Baker knew what this meant; it meant that a counteroffensive was about to take place. Therefore, he orders his squad to take cover behind the church walls, the same way the Germans did when Baker and his squad were when they headed towards the church fifteen minutes earlier. After the bell tolled ten times, a Stug tank is heard rolling down the road. The Panzer is also followed by a whole division of German soldiers. Just as Risner heads out onto the main road, he is greeted with a shell just missing him by only five feet. Acting quickly, Risner gets his tank to fire back at the tank. Meanwhile, Baker and his squad desperately fight off the German counteroffensive on foot. The scene is chaotic. While Baker was taking cover behind the church walls, an explosion went off just fifty feet from his position. Baker peeked up to see what it was, and it appeared to be the Stug up in flames with Risner and his tank still in one piece. Baker perked a smile, something he hadn't done in a long time. Risner left the Stug to rot in the smoke while he assisted Baker in taking out the German division Baker and his squad were having trouble with. Baker linked up with Risner after the firefight ceased. Risner: I heard on the radio that four guys from Fox Company were kicking the hell out of the Germans. I knew right away it had to be you, Matt. Glad to see you're still alive. Baker nodded. Risner: We're headed to a crossroads up ahead. It doesn't have a name on the map. Alright let's get moving, just stay close and we'll be fine. Chapter ends. Category:Road to Hill 30 Levels